Why Do I Want To
by Shycadet
Summary: She hated my type of music, she wore too much pink, and every vibe I got from her was weird and nerdish. She wasn't my style of company, and honestly I wasn't hers. Yet... I found myself sticking around. (Real Worldish and maybe a bit of OOC) (Take a peak) (M for future references)
1. Awk

**A/N - **Bros are bros are bros. A bro of mine had my mind churning on a fun idea between these two parings, and since Shy is easily entertained and instantly interested when a good idea happens to land on her lap, I decided to have a fun little beta version of an storyline that might or might not go places.

Now, if you glance left you will awkwardly notice that this so happens to be my first pairing story that is outside the confines of Naruto and three particular characters with one common charachter denominator. (Tayuya/Sakura PLUS Ino)

Now quickly glance right and take note that I'm terrible at updading or keeping up with stories and have an attention span of a snail.

NOW LOOK LEFT AND RIGHT AGAIN. QUICK.

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own... Adventure Time. This is getting weirder and weirder.**

* * *

_Featuring band that is rocking your world - Bring Me The __Horizon_

My head nodded to the music as I sipped my beer, a small smile starting to curl my lips. There was nothing better in this lifetime, or the next, than rock music that you could feel in your chest. Eyes closing, I took in the heavy guitar with the bass thrumming my ribcage, vocals practically stealing my breath away. Then slowly my lips parted and I began mumbling along like I always did at the same part.

If there was any type of perfection in the world, this song had to be one of very few that existed.

When the guitar break began to scream throughout the ceiling, I opened my eyes. The scene was the same, and hardly changed over the years I had been wandering over. It was dark, shady, almost in an 'I'm uncomfortable, let's go dive into a well-lit area before we get mugged' sort of way. But when you got past the uneasy people who lounged around on the different sofas and tables, and the very scary bartender who was covered head to toe with tattoos and black hair that looked as if it came from the pit of hell itself, the place was beyond comfortable.

It was home.

The bartender caught my eyes and gave me a lazy smile, nodding towards me in a silent question on if he should grab me another drink. I shrugged and smiled when he winked, already moving for my fifth one of the night. Catching the bottle that he expertly slid down the bar table, I grinned in gratitude. He waved me off and I found myself hopping out of my seat with intentions of moving closer towards the stage.

The trick about this place was to see past the whole uncomfortable vibe it gave off. It was a front, a disguise to keep the unwanted out. Only those who understood were welcome here and remarkably not very many people did.

"Um, uh, excuse me."

I blinked and glanced over with a raised eyebrow, the squeaky nervous voice catching my attention. A girl in her pink hoodie sat alone at a table for two, nervously skittering her hand up towards the waitress who seemed far too busy with cleaning up a table to pay her any mind. The way she chewed her lip made it obvious that she didn't want to disturb the woman, but how she continued to press forward made it seem as if she were desperate enough to keep trying.

I walked over, extra beer in tow while weaving through the few who chattered away in a couple of chairs. Placing the bottle down on her table, I glanced over my shoulder and called, "Hey Martha, this girl would like a drink."

Martha, who was bent over the table wiping it down leisurely, stood up and looked over. Catching my eye, she smiled and said, "Oh, another beer sweety? Right on it?"

"Oh no," the squeaky girl began, but huffed out a breath in defeat when Martha had already shuffled away to oblige with misunderstood order. Sighing, she ran her hand through her oddly pink shade of hair and glanced up at me. A halfhearted smile pulled at her lips as she muttered, "Well thanks, I guess."

Giving her a sympathetic smile of my own, I sat down in the empty chair that and confessed, "Sorry about that. She's always a bit scatter brained, that or maybe deaf from all this music."

"I guess it's better than dying of thirst," the girl joked before adding with a bit of a frown, "Even though alcohol tends to dehydrate you ten times over."

A snorted, "Yeah but we can't deny how good it tastes."

"In an acquired sort of way, I suppose," she replied indifferently, examining the unopened beer that was on the table as if it interested her.

I watched her curiously for a moment before asking, "And is beer something you acquired a taste for?"

She glanced up at and smiled, "As terrible as it is to admit, I have to say I've more than acquired the taste for it."

A small smile pulled at my lips in amusement as I watched her eyes fall back to the bottle between us. Taking a sip of my own beer, I asked, "So are you lost?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"Well, no offense but you don't look the most comfortable here," I explained, leaning back in my chair, "Did a friend drag you along to this place?"

Visibly uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed, she confessed, "Well I came here tonight trying to broaden my horizon with music but… I'm beginning to think this isn't for me."

Suddenly I laughed, choking on the beer I had taken a sip of. She gave me a questioning look, but I coughed out, "That was a good one."

"Sorry… I don't know what you mean?" She said slowly in confusion.

I blinked and pointed towards the stage, "You came to broaden your horizon, the band who sings this song is Bring me the Horizon… you didn't plan that joke?"

A gradual smile pulled at her lips as she began to connect the dots. Even going as far as laughing a bit, she admitted, "No. Can't say I'm as clever as you think I am."

"Here you go sweety, another beer," Martha said as she walked over and placed the beer on the table.

The girl smile, looking sincerely grateful, "Thank you so much."

Seemingly touched by the heartfelt gratitude, Martha brightened and smiled, "No prob, darling. Just shout if you need me."

My eyes ran with Martha as she walked off, a little pep to her step. Glancing back at the pink haired girl as she opened the beer with a familiar snap of refreshing fizz, I commented, "Oh, she likes you. If you're aiming for free drinks, you're half way there because she's a sucker for good manners."

"Too bad I probably won't be back," the girl replied while taking a sip of her bottle.

I leaned back in my chair again, "So you never told me what friend left you in the dust."

"Is this your clever way in deducing if I was hung dry by a boyfriend you assume I have?" The girl asked with a raise of her eyebrow, smiling only slightly at my obvious stumble of words, "To answer your unskillfully shaded question, no I came here alone. I'm a music enthusiast."

My mouth opened slightly, caught off guard at being called out so bluntly. It wasn't like I was actually prying about it, but the look she was giving me had almost made me embaressed at being caught for something I was wrongfully accused of. Forcing myself to stop looking like a complete idiot, I stumbled out in a chopped sort of way, "No, I was just-"

A smirk slipped her lips, and I realized then I was being toyed with. Sighing out a smile, I looked away and laughed, "Whatever. Well that's interesting I guess; music enthusiasts huh? So, what, you explore the different genres or something?"

"Kind of," she began, leisurely, taking a sip of her beer but not explaining any further.

Something about her vague answer had sparked a bit of interest in me. I watched her silently, trying to figure her out but coming up with a blank. She looked like any other prissy girl that strolled the streets, sprinkles of pink here and there. Her matching pink hair could have her mistaken as punk, but learning about her taste in music stamped out that idea.

"Is your hair naturally that color?" I asked without thinking.

"And if it was?" She countered with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I never caught your name," I went on, deciding to forget about the question.

"I don't remember you ever requesting it," she replied while analyzing her beer bottle again. Her eyes were captured, as if every little bubble held some sort of secret.

"Well," I began a bit slowly, unsure if I was holding her trickling attention span, "What's your name?"

"I also don't remember agreeing that I would give it to you," she muttered in a distracted sort of way, eyeing a particular fizz that wiggled it's way to the top of the beerline.

"Right," I said, watching her while scooting back in my chair slowly, "Whatever. I hope your taste in music changes."

"I doubt it will," she said with an uninterested shrug, not looking as _enthused_ to attempt such a task and much more eager to figure out whatever secrets the bubbles hidden in them.

Yeah well, I was growing bored myself. My attention was captured else where, like the cute red head in the corner that had kept glancing my way. When she caught my eyes, she smiled. I found myself giving up a small curve of my lips as I tucked my chair back under the table.

"Oh," the weird girl said in surprise, causing my eyes to slide back to hers. She blinked, looking curiously at me, "Leaving already?"

"Uh," I began, eyeswarndering back to the red head as I went on, "You seem busy, I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Busy with what?" She asked, completely confused. Then before I could answer, she continued, "I mean, I was talking to you if that's what you're talking about. And I will admit that my thoughts were on this prickling question that had me a tad distracted- but don't worry, I concluded that the answer was no so we can both rest easy."

Eyebrows scrunching together, I replied, "That's good, I guess, but I really should-"

"Are you getting another beer?" She asked, completely ignoring- or maybe honestly oblivious- to my attempts to escape, "Can you grab me one too?"

"I already gave you my spare," I pointed out, getting annoyed, "Do you really need another?"

"This one is for me?" She asked with a surprise point at the extra bottle on the table. A split second later a smile swept her face that had my thoughts of leaving stuttering to a halt. Just as quickly though, her smiled flattered and she rushed, "Oh well, you should totally grab another beer anyway so we can have an even number at the table. Odd numbers kinda wig me out."

She was completely weird and was giving me these hard to ignore vibes that I should possibly run in the other direction, but I couldn't help but snorting out a laugh. Smiling slightly, I echoed, "Wig you out?"

"Yeah, their pretty gross. Like ew, why even? Go away." She went on explaining, probably missing the fact that I was teasing her.

I glanced at the red head again who gave me another smile, obviously interested and obviously waiting; and I was such a sucker for red hair.

"If you get another," weird girl added, interrupting my growing inappropriate thoughts, "Which I am willing to beg for simply for the sake of my sanity, can you tell Martha that I'm in love with this strawberry beer she gave me. I mean, she probably gave it to me because of my pink hair as some sort of joke, but the joke was a total success."

My eyes were pulled back to her and I watched as she tucked a bang of her pink hair behind her ears, the rest tugged together in a messy ponytail. She was glancing at the stage, cringing at the lead singer who was screaming a part of the song. It was obvious she didn't belong here, and any of the blind could tell she hated the music, added on to the fact that she was the polar opposite of me, I couldn't put together why I had this small thought of sticking around.

Despite myself, I asked once more, "What is your name?"

Her eyes slipped back up to mine and with a smile that softly complimented her lips, she answered, "Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum."

More proof that I should have kept walking, even her name seemed to have a dash of pink. No sane reason came to mind as to why I should stick around, and I was trying like hell to find it within me to just leave. Yet… with a snicker I admitted, "That's a weird name, but mine is Marceline."

"Pleasure to meet you, Marceline," she said sincerely, but then stressed right after, "So about that beer…"

"I'll grab another strawberry one," I replied while placing my current half bottle down on the table. She beamed at me and I gave a half smile of my own, "Who knows, maybe it could be as delicious as you say."

"It is," she promised, and for a moment I believed her.

Too bad I didn't get to taste the damn thing, stupid girl ended up talking her way into having that one as well. But with the more she drank and chattered, the longer I found myself lingering, and soon after the bar closed kicking us both out. I'd never admit that she drunk me under the table, not to her face anyway, and I can't say I that I was expecting some sort of reward after all the effort I put into pretending to all her science mobojumbo. But. I guess the only thing I could shamelessly confess is that I was happy to get her number.

And possibly smiled a bit as I fiddled with that dumb scrape piece of paper with that even more stupid name scribbled on it.

Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum.

* * *

(1) - I kept the songs pretty broad in this chapter to get the feel of the rock club, but I mostly ended up listening to BMTH the whole time so yea.

**It's cutesy right? A nice little start off and I can totally see them getting along. I was really itching to change the names and make it a Tayuya Ino flick, but I decided to keep the characters as this cuz the story idea and personalities kinda match the characters perfectly. Even as I post this, I really am scratching to tweak it a bit and put it in my comfort zone, but com'on. I'm a sailor now doing sailor things and seeing awesome new sailor sights.**

**If I can make it this far out of my comfort zone, surely I can fiddle with the idea of not writing a Naruto fic.**

**Shycadet says hello to this new fandom. Awk hugs everyone. Out.**


	2. Trading

**A/N - **Thank you for the reviews so far. Heres another chapter for your face.

It's a bit short, but I think that corresponds with my schedule because I dont have much time now days.

Oh who cares, you're just here to read it. HURRY GO GO.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

_Song used for this chapter - Its a secret until a further chapter. Cuz its too perf to waste right now._

"What are you reading now, nerd," I taunted, slipping into the seat at the library table.

"A book," Bonnibel answered shortly, not bothering to clarify or acknowledge my presence.

Propping my chin up with my cupping palm, I sighed and watched as her eyes slipped left and right through the pages continuously in the eerie silence of the building, "Let me guess, it's about nerd things with nerd little particles dancing around in a nerdy way."

"Wow, you're really progressing in your ways of stringing a sentence together," she muttered without much interest, turning the page and blinking leisurely, "Have you been practicing?"

"And you're totally starting to figure out what having a good time means," I mocked back with a hiss, struggling to keep quiet in the noise sensitive environment, "I said we should hang out and do something fun. This, PB, is the very opposite of fun."

"I just need a couple more minutes Marcey," she promised for the fifth time, "Just go pick up a book and read for a moment, I'll be done in a second."

"Bonnibel," I growled out threateningly.

A small smile slipped her lips as she finally flicked her eyes up to mine. I was glaring, but she merely quirked an eyebrow and teased, "Yes Marceline?"

"If we don't leave right fucking now, I'm going to start singing as loud as I can," I warned, refusing to blink as I stared her down.

"Clever," she taunted while leaning forward, "But inaccurate if you think getting us kicked out will stop my quest to get this information."

"You know, normal people during summer vacation usually go out and have a fucking picnic," I snapped, losing my patience, "Not sit in a dark room all day surrounded by _no one._"

"You're here with me," she pointed out.

"Only until I storm out of this place to go hang out with my other friends," I countered with a glare, "At least they know how to have a good time."

She rolled her eyes and placed her attention back into her book, "You hate the sun, so therefore picnics are out of the question. Right?"

"We should be out starting a fire in some building or saving a kitten out of the tree," I continued to complain, rubbing my eyes to keep from banging my head on the table continuously, "Not sitting here for hours while you do some science project that isn't due for another 3 months."

"The university will be asking about this information next year," she muttered while turning the page, "What is the point trying to cram it all in within the weeks they attempt to give us the material when I can start now."

"Oh, I don't know, so we can enjoy our fucking lives and not waste away in a place no one will ever find us." I shouted back.

Her eyes patiently rose1 to mine at my noise.

I glared, my stare promising that I will be even louder the next time.

Sighing, she shut the book and pushed it towards the end of the table, "Fine. But before we go anywhere and I forget completely; did you listen to the song I told you to?"

Rolling my eyes, I directed my glare to the wall across the room, "Who cares if I did?"

"So you didn't?" She asked in a teacher 'no homework' voice.

"Classical is stupid," I sneered at her. She waited for a moment and with a huff I complained, "It isn't my style, PB. There isn't any point."

"Listen to it tonight, along with these songs" she went on as if she was assigning extra homework while sliding me a piece of paper with a list scribbled on it. I groaned, but she ignored me as she began picking up her things and stuffing them in her book bag.

"I think its completely unfair that I listen to all the songs you give me, _knowing _that I'll hate it, but you decide to not even bother," she pointed out while stacking more books, "What's the point of trading if you're not doing your share?"

"So you listened to the last one?" I asked, ignoring her complaints.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you," she said shortly.

A smile slipped my lips, it wasn't very often that she openly showed how annoyed she felt. She knew it only fueled my urge to tease her. Strolling around the table I sighed heavily, mischief in my eyes, "Ooh well. Guess I'll never know."

"I guess you won't," she snapped in agreement, grabbing a book to put back on the shelf.

I stepped in her way, "And I guess you won't know if I liked the song you forced me to listen to."

Her eyes sparked with interest, but quickly she tried to hide it with her indifferent tone as she stepped around me, "Right, like I care for any of your lies."

"Lies?" I gasped, strolling behind her as she stride to get away from me grew more impatient, "I might tell a few here and there, but aren't I always completely honest when it comes to music? And I never said I _didn't _listen to the song, did I?

She paused for a moment before putting the book away in its proper place. Turning around I watched as she bit her lip and mutter something to herself. Knowing I had her, because she always argued with herself when she was cornered, I leaned forward and taunted softly, "Hmm? I didn't catch that, bubblegum."

She glanced back up at me with a peeved little scrunch of her nose, and for a split second I almost lost my footing in having the upper hand. Annoyed, she sighed, "Fine, you're right."

Eyes quickly looking away, I stumbled out, "Yeah, exactly. I'm always right."

"So," she pressed while stepping around me again to grab her things, completely missing the stagger in my smooth taunts, "What did you think?"

"The same as the others," I replied while hastily getting myself back into place, "But I guess this one was better than the rest. Not much better, but at least I managed to listen to it all the way to the end without clawing my eyes out."

She turned as she slipped her bookbag over her shoulder, smile pulling across her lips looking absolutely delighted, "Really?"

"But it still sucked," I pointed out, her too excited expression making it hard to think.

"Mm, but better than the rest," she echoed, humming in pleasure as we moved towards the exit, "Well if you liked that one, you should definitely like the others."

"Are you hearing anything I'm saying?" I asked as I followed her, "I said I practically hated it, along with all classical."

"Just make sure you listen to the list, ok?" She pressed, opening the door for us both.

I eyed her, "Is there even a point?"

"If there wasn't, I wouldn't persist and you wouldn't follow along," she replied while stepping outside.

Ugh, just as the sun hit my face I regretted the decision in forcing ourselves out of the stupid death building. Rays shinned and the sun almost looked as if there was some sort of happy smile on its face. Altogether I forgot why I was so eager to leave in the first place. This beautiful of a day was hell on earth.

"Having fun yet?" Bonnibel taunted with a glance at me, smirk at her lips.

My eyes narrowed before pushing past her, "Hurry up before this building thinks again and decides to suck out our soul."

"Seems like the sun is already doing a good job of it," she continued to tease, humming a tune in innocence and looking away when I glanced back at her with a glare.

Trying to think of something other than grinding my teeth until they fell out from pure annoyance, I pressed, "So how did you like the song."

"I hated it," she answered bluntly as she caught up and fell into step next to me. Sighing, she went on, "It's like you're not even trying Marcy. Do you not know me at all?"

I swear my eye twitched.

"Well if you weren't so tone deaf and incapable of knowing good music when you hear it, I wouldn't have such a hard fucking time finding a song you might actually like," I snapped back, practically storming past each building as we made our way up the street, "Everything I give you is quality. _High _quality."

"High quality garbage," I heard her mutter under her breath. I whirled my narrowed eyes at hers. She smiled sweetly and bit her lip, "Woopsies, did I say that out loud?"

Closing my eyes to calm myself down, I picked up pace to get some space and air away from her.

"What I mean is that you continuously give me a song that sparks an interest in you," she explained while annoyingly keeping up with my strides, "I'm asking that you try to do the exact opposite, and find something that might spark an interest in me."

"What's the point of trading if I don't show you the songs that I like, just like you give me your classical nonsense because those are the songs you like," I argued, slowly coming to a halt as we finally reached my van. It was my hippie styled fortress, souped up on the inside with my stereo, bass guitar, speakers and a beanbag. I was proud to admit, that Lucy was my pride and joy.

"You're misunderstanding," she replied while stopping in front of me. Giving me a smile, she informed, "I actually don't enjoy those songs I give you at all. I mean, yes they are in the same genre because I want to open your eyes a bit, but that isn't the type of orchestra I listen to."

"So," I started slowly, stepping down from the curve to unlock the door with a twist of my key, "It's in the same general category, but just with a different style to it?"

"Precisely," she beamed with a nod.

Pulling the door open for her to climb in, I let the information swirl in my head for a moment. Just as she settled into her seat, I stepped forward and said, "Alright, I get what you're saying. Give me your hand."

"Marceline, I hate when you do that. Don't you have a piece of paper?" She complained while forfeiting her palm.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking for you hand would I?" I sneered while digging out my pen. Gripping her gently, I carefully wrote down a song, "So if we're going by your theory, then you just might like this song."

"You think?" She asked with interest, examining the words I had scribbled down.

"It's a guess," I replied, pointing at what I wrote, "I used to listen to that type of stuff way back in the beginning of high school, around tenth grade or whatever. It's softer, way more mellow, and completely not my style now days. So, you might actually love it."

She glanced her eyes up at mine, which were a bit brighter today than normal, and gave me one of her heart stuttering half smiles. Then, quietly as if it was some secret just for the two of us, she promised, "Alright, I'll listen to it as soon as I get home."

My fist gripped the handle tight as I tried my hardest not to stare. Instead I quickly took a step back and blurted, "Good, alright. Now let's get going, maybe we can catch a movie or something."

"Oooh what are we see-" She began excitedly but was cut off…

By me slamming the door in her face.

It was an accident of course, more like a very jerky reaction to her unsettling ability to make me stupid and incapable of function. She didn't exactly understand when I apologized once I climbed inside as well. Cheeks puffed and arms crossed, she actually refused to talk to me the whole ride.

That's ok though… because I don't think I could have handled any more of soft smiles for the day.

* * *

**Ok so there we go. Its pretty vague for a start of chapter, but I think its supposed to be like that. You know, its one of those "Learn more as you read more" type of situations. The only thing we know for now is that they are apparently in a university, which means college, Marceline has a hippy van, and they trade music back and forth.**

**Not much to go on.**

**But. We do see some signs. KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN. DONT MISS A SINGLE THING.**

**Read review, tell me what you think. I might be gone for a couple of days again due to my hazards career path, hazards to my FREE TIME THATS WHAT. Ok im cool. I'm relaxed. Either way, I like where this is going so far, similar to another story I wrote a couple years/year back. So. We just might have some rapid updates.**

**Right. I'm outta here. DROP SOME LOVE HOMIE. BECAUSE BROS HELP BROS RIGHT?**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	3. Chess

**A/N - **I wrote this on my way back from underway. Its a nice short sweet one, and I had it ready a week ago but just now decided to post because of this gnarly person named Morbid. Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement, you guys get me on my feet and keep me busy.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

_I'm sure I had a song, but I forgot. So, lets go with Go to Hell for Heavens Sake by Bring me the Horizon._

"And what's the answer for this one?" I whispered, nudging my book towards Pb while keeping a watchful eye on the professor, who was babbling about some hoplah, up in the front by the old school chalk board.

Obviously annoyed, Bonnibel rolled her eyes while simultaneously glancing over the problem. Within seconds she was sighing out, "Four to the second power carrying over the remainder of three."

"Awesome stuff, awesome things," I mumbled in approval, jotting down what she said. Flipping the page, I pointed to another problem.

"Marceline," she hissed, having enough, "This is supposed to be homework. Work, would you imagine, that you're supposed to do at _home._"

"I already told you what happened," I replied while tugging my book back and looking over the problem myself. Frowning slightly, I attempted to solve it as I continued, "There wasn't much time to do the pointless, ya know?"

"One, homework isn't pointless," she snapped while snatching the book and paper away from me. As she angrily scribbled something across the sheet, she shoved them both back and bit out, "Two, dinking on a school night is most distasteful to the responsibility we hold to the school."

"The beer tasted mighty sweet to me," I replied without much concern as I looked over all the problems she solved within the second. Nodding at her with an expression that showed how impressed I was, I added with a smile, "And the last I checked, you're the one who put me on to pink delight anyway."

"Not on a school night," she snipped back.

"Man last night was a blast," I muttered while happily remembering the good time I had, flipping through the pages of my book, "I got pretty wasted though, for a second I swore I was a vampire. And I crashed on my friend's floor, but I woke up on his couch in the next room this morning…" I paused at the thought, "Hm… wonder what happened during the time spam between the two."

"Sounds fun," Pb replied, lip curling in disapproval.

Snoring at a sudden memory, I added, "I think I tried to suck the blood out of some girl's neck."

"And did you succeed?" She asked dryly.

"Not sure," I admitted with a shrug, closing my book when I was satisfied I had finished everything I needed to, "But I didn't get slapped and I got the girls number, so we can totally mark it as a success."

"Mm," Pb hummed without interest, "Well good for you Marcy. I'd take you out for a round of beers to celebrate, but seems like you had enough for two days over."

I grinned at her, "Doesn't mean I don't have it in me to go for a third."

"I'm sorry, Marceline. Do you have something to add?" The professor called out in front of class, looking _absolutely _interested as to what I was so busy whispering about. At the same time, all eyes traveled up the staircase classroom set up and were on me.

"Nothing that you haven't already taught, Mr.L," I replied with a wide innocent smile, "Really, you're doing an excellent job. Keep up the great work."

Eyes traveled back towards the front, waiting for the next punch.

"When the day comes that I need the approval of one of my students-" he began.

"I would hope that I'm your very top number one choice," I finished, an earnest grin sealing the deal.

Some of the students snickered.

"One more remark and you'll be kicked out," he warned, looking the very least amused.

"Aye sir," I said while leaning back into my chair, "Sorry for the interruption."

If looks could kill, I'm sure it would have been very hard to breathe with his glowering stare. Luckily enough, I hadn't felt a damn thing. Eventually he went on with teaching. With a roll of my eyes I turned back to Pb.

"So does that mean you're taking me out to drink tonight?" I asked with a hopeful little perk.

"I wonder if he chooses to ignore that I'm talking as well or if he honestly doesn't know," Pb muttered in her unfocused way. She did it whenever she found a problem interesting enough for her attention. Usually it always ended up with her ignoring I said.

"You're cute, so he pretends not to notice," I replied with a shrug, propping up my chin while staring ahead sullen. Guess I wasn't getting drunk tonight.

"I doubt that's the case," she argued, curiously watching our instructor as if trying to dissect him from the inside out.

"I mean look at him," I waved towards him with a roll of my eyes, "Besides his obviously stupid lemon drop head, the guy is a total perv. The way he only looks at the three females in the front row is totally nauseating."

As if to prove my point, the professor smiled at one of the giggly girls in the front and gave a wink as he spoke some witty science hoplah. I'm sure it was a joke that seemed quite clever to them. It literally made me scrunch up my nose in disgust.

"Oh," Pb said in surprise, eyebrow rising. Glancing at me, she admitted, "Guess you're right."

"Normally am," I sighed with a shake of my head.

"Well. He is kind of cute," she added.

"_Excuse me?!_" I blurted.

"I said, because of such hypothesis the scientist was renowned for his work. The recognition alone prompted him into a pristine position surrounded with the gods of science themselves…" Mr. L repeated while turning to give me an impatient raise of his eyebrow, "Understand the second time around, Miss Marceline?"

"As soon as I care, I'll let you know," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" He challenged.

"Copy that sir, continue on with the mission," I said loudly with a smile.

Annoyed, he turned and went on rambling again.

"What are you, military personnel by day and vampire by night?" Pb asked with a roll of her eyes, unimpressed.

"Cute?" I hissed, ignoring her obvious jab, "In what universe is he cute? Please tell me I heard you wrong."

"He has an adorable little way to him," she brushed off as she began picking up her pencil and scribbling down notes, "In an… older guy sense."

Eyebrows coming together, I swallowed a dry heave, "Oh my glob, stop."

"And he does have a dimple," she pointed out, ignoring me.

"He's like 50!" I half yelled half whispered.

"He was actually quite young," the professor corrected before continuing on with his lecture.

"If this man doesn't get a fucking clue that I'm not talking to him…" I growled angrily.

"He is a lot younger than he looks," Pb cut in.

"I don't care about the scientist for fucks sake," I snapped.

"I meant the professor, Marcy," she soothed with a small smile. Then placing her pencil down and tilting her head slightly, she pondered out loud, "I think he prefers the older man look though. Probably dyes his hair gray around the edges. Have to admit, it kinda suits him."

"That's it, I'm kicking myself out," I said while grabbing my things and slamming my book shut, beyond annoyed with the conversation for some reason.

"See you at lunch?" She inquired as I stood up.

"Don't fucking count on it," I shut down with a glare, "I'm heading home."

Just as I was pushing in my chair, she grabbed my arm. I started to snatch it away, but with a roll of her eyes she was standing up as well. Smiling when I eyed her, she admitted, "His lectures are completely boring though. So I'll go with you, at least you're interesting."

I stared at her, but she merely began to move and put her things away.

"Did you say something Bonnibel?" The professor asked with a more polite smile than he'd ever dare casting at me.

"I said your lecture is boring," Pb repeated without being phased, still focused on placing her pencils and books in her bag. Then, as if suddenly realizing what she said might have been a tad rude, she glanced at the stunned man with a smile and added, "But as Marceline said, you're doing an excellent job. The fault doesn't lie with you, it's my incapability to be patient for the next lessons. I read this chapter a month ago."

Before anything else could be said, she began walking out of the room. I stared at her in disbelief, then snickered as I glanced back at the instructor. He gave me a glare, as if convinced I had tarnished another student with my deviance. Giving him a smirk, I merely offered him a shrug and walked out.

Pb was waiting outside for me, glancing at her watch leisurely. When I finally revealed myself, she said, "Alright let's go grab something to eat. Hopefully we can make it back before next period."

"You didn't have to come with me," I mentioned to her as we started walking towards the parking lot.

"You're right," she agreed while we strolled, "But I already know the lesson and the only reason I bother sticking around is to make sure you get the information." Then with a glance at me and a small smile at her lips, she continued, "That being said, who else is going to teach the material while we have some free time."

"Just when I thought we were headed to have some fun," I sighed.

"Mm not quite," she replied in a soft tease, "But I'll give you a break and we can eat lunch first. Then maybe have a bit more fun in Music Appreciation."

"Deal," I perked, already scheming on how I could possibly convince her to go straight home instead against all odds.

"By the way, how did you like that song I gave you," Pb asked while giving me a glance.

"Hated it," I answered while tugging my book bag more comfortably on my shoulder. Then added with a bit of a lazy smile, "But I hated it a little less than the last one."

"Mm," she hummed in light amusement, "Ditto..."

We ate and chattered away at some burger place near the school about nothing particular. I may or may not have mentioned that dimples weren't that cute on a person to begin with, probably in defense that I didn't have any and I was more than adorable. She smirked lightly at the comment, but over all allowed me to win without much argument.

During our many pausing, peaceful, comfortable silence, a thought lingered. It felt as if there was a chess match I had no idea I was participating in, and was losing terribly at to add onto the confusion. Her knowing look and innocent smile always forced me to wonder…

But my thoughts never wandered far. Chess wasn't my style.

* * *

(1) - _You're not a shepardddd *Kicks over desk* you're just a SHEEP *Breaks window* A combined effort of everyone you meet *Head bangs and air humps* You're all fleshhhh *Angry point* and no BONEEEE *Screams and falls to knees* feed them to the sharks *Grabs a random chainsaw* AND THROW EM TO THE WOLVES! *Angrily shakes over head* ... *cough...* That's my favorite part of the song *adverts eyes* Anyy whooo._

**I realize this one is a tad shorttttt, but the story has more of a short way of doing things than a total plot line ya know? That being said, hoped you liked it.**

**Read review, tell me what you think. I like how I made Marce. She's kinda how I would imagine her to be in real life. She sneers, taunts, makes fun of everything around her. And even though shes so easy going and so ready to joke around, shes so easily annoyed and angered and her temper rises before she even thinks what is really making her aggravated in the first place. I guess one of these days I'll go in depth of what she wears.**

**Alright, I'm out of here. Maybe ponder about this next chapter. I have half of it written out but I'm not sure I want to go that direction just yet, so yeah.**

***Shycadet kicks open a door WITH LOVE* *Grabs chain saw* *Out.***


End file.
